bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry and the Big Sales
'''Larry and the Big Sales '''is the tenth episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs. Larry becomes a great salesman and eventually opens up a big super store. But then he wants to quit but learns that he needs to finish what he started. A lesson in hard work. Episode Summary Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Larry thinks they should just cut to the chase today. Bob wonders why. He says there's no crayon written letters, no elephants in the room, and no plastic aardvarks. Larry says it's true but he reads the letter they got earlier from Cyrus of Springfield, Illinois. Cyrus has been working very hard to make the football team, but he feels like he should just stop because he's getting nowhere. Bob says that he shouldn't just give up, he needs to put in the hard work. Then he tells Cyrus to watch this story. Larry is bored one day and thinks he would be great at selling things. He isn't sure where he is getting this idea but he wants to do it. He decides to sell ice cream. Everyone buys his ice cream. He thinks that was easier than he thought. He thinks he should go big. Larry ends up progressing in his climb to the top of the markets. After opening a huge retail store, he thinks he should just take it easy. But taking it easy wasn't exactly the route to take. His sales start plummeting and business gets scarce. He becomes a wreck and doesn't know what to do. One day, Pa Grape comes into his office and asks if he can talk with Larry. Pa Grape gives Larry a lecture on finishing what he started, and that he put all the work into this business. He shouldn't give up and he should give this store all the effort he's got. Larry thinks Pa Grape is right and he promotes the store. Pretty soon, Larry's business returns. Larry liked the story and wants to see if QWERTY has a verse for them. Then they discuss the story. In the story, they learned that if you work hard at something, you shouldn't stop but you should keep on going because you may like the results of your hard work in the end. Then they sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Let's Start a Business * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart * Into the Alley (City Songs with Larry) * Don't Give Up * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Whatever you do, work heartily, as for the Lord and not for men," -Colossians 3:23 Cast * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * The French Peas * Corn People * Granny Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * The Peach * Pa Grape * Madame Blueberry * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Tiny Pea * Tina Celerina * Bacon Bill * Ichabeezer * Rooney * Mr. Lunt * Captain Mike Asparagus * Frankencelery * Mirabelle Trivia * In the opening countertop, Bob mentions crayon letters from "Beauty and the Beet", elephants from "Noah's Ark", and aardvarks from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" * "Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart" can be heard in the background of Larry's Depot * Many items from many shows can be seen on the shelves of Larry's Depot: ** The plastic lobster from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ** A Forgive-O-Matic from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" ** Bob and Larry's spaceship from "Are You My Neighbor?" ** A chocolate bunny from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" ** Buzz-Saw Louie from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" ** The Art Bigotti plate from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" ** An air compressor from "Madame Blueberry" ** A giant screen TV from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" ** The chewing gum from "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More" ** The Turtle of Damascus from "The Star of Christmas" ** A mechanical chicken from "An Easter Carol" ** Samson's hairbrush from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" ** The bean from "Lord of the Beans" ** Choco Deluxe from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" ** A flashlight from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ** An aardvark from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" ** Noah's umbrella from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" ** Little Drummer Boy knick knack from "Saint Nicholas" ** An art book from "Pistachio" ** A feardar from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" ** Milward's time machine from "The Crisper County Charity" ** Stinky cheese from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" ** Magic beans from "The Big Beanstalk" ** The size changing machine from "Noah and the Big Rain" ** Chocolate from "Massproduction Madness" ** Cookie robots from "Inspicable Me" ** The nativity set from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ** Junior's diary from "Journal Of A Puny Vegetable" ** Groovy Brothers record from "Celery Night Fever" ** Mini version of the apple air balloon from "Noah's Ark" ** Chaos Emeralds from "Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town" ** Sunflower costume from "Costume Chaos!" ** The writing contest trophy from "Bob and the Writer's Contest" ** Bread and fish baskets from "God's Kitchen" ** Gift boxes from "The Gift of Giving" * In Larry's office, there are 10 pictures hanging up: ** The veggies on the rollercoaster from "Jimmeas and Jerb" ** The workout video from "Very Silly Songs" ** Merry Larry plugging in the lights from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ** Larry in the basket from "Madame Blueberry" ** Larry reading fan letters from "God Made You Special" ** Milward hiding the time machine from "The Crisper County Charity" ** LarryBoy aiming his plungers at the Milk Money Bandit from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" ** The Italian Scallion doing sit-ups from "Sumo of the Opera" ** Robin Good doing target practice from "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" ** Pirate Larry saying he can be of assistance from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb